


Counting all the moments

by infallibledreamers (shiningangelmel)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningangelmel/pseuds/infallibledreamers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry meets Iris at the CCPD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I still have an ongoing fic, but a cute fluffy idea popped into my head, I may continue it. Its AU, I guess. Again i suck at titles... i just use random song lyrics that possibly relate... Feel free to leave feedback.

Joe West's desk was at the far end closest to the captain's office. Making her way through the CCPD Iris smiled and greeted the cops, she remembered many of them from her father's gatherings growing up.

Stopping at front of the desk, she knocked on the wood to get her fathers' attention. When Joe finally looked up from his papers, grinning she lifted up the paper bag.

"Is that what I think it is." Joe took the bag out of Iris' hand, peering inside and see the foot long sub smiled,"just what I needed! This better not come with any strings attached."

Iris feigned offence, "can't a girl just bring her dad lunch without being accused of digging for a story?" Joe scoffed and took the sandwich out of the bag, Iris started laying out some tissues on the table underneath him, "don't worry, my current assignment has nothing to do with a crime."

"Hmm... That's good baby... Why are you here then?" Joe mumbled between bites.  
"I had a long break today," she shrugged knowing of her father's habits on busy days to end up eating junk or a quick snacks instead of something that resembled a proper meal "Just making sure you eat a proper lunch."

Joe nodded in thanks, as Iris pulled out her own sandwich from the bag.

"Joe," A guy dressed in a sweater and slacks, not really resembling a cop at least the ones Iris has seen, called from the stairs catching the detective's attention, "I got those DNA profiles for you!"

"Just a sec, darling" Joe said putting down his sandwich, Iris gestured him to go ahead and he stood up.

He approached Joe's desk and Joe took the files out of his hand and started flipping through them, "the DNA didn't match the suspect." The guy huffed, "but the Y chromosome was definitely shared, showing a paternal match. You're looking for a father or son to the suspect. I already checked and this guy's father is 92 so most likely his son, Adam Jacobs, 28."

"Good work Barry," Joe patted him on the back, "I'll get this to Singh right away."  
Barry smiled proudly as Joe hurried into Singh's office.

"Nice work!" Iris said catching the cute CSI's attention. Barry turned and was floored by the gorgeous person sitting at Joe’s desk, how did he not notice her before. "Do you usually get your criminal's that easily?"

"Umm...” Barry's smile was awkward and a bit embarrassed, "only the ones that leave any evidence behind."

"Remind me never to then." She joked.

"What are you in for?" He asked before realising that he probably shouldn't have asked her that, especially since she didn't look like she had committed a crime, it was probably incredibly rude. He was about to apologise but Iris laughed and completely distracted him. She had to admit she was sitting in the perp's usual chair.

"Care to take a guess?"  
"Um..." Barry became flustered trying his best not to offend her. "I'm not sure... You don't look like a suspect so maybe a witness?"

"Close," she smiled and turned around the picture on Joe's desk, Barry in confusion looked down at the picture in the world's best dad picture frame, "Iris West, pleased to meet you."

"Oh god," Barry flushed, "I'm so sorry... I didn't realise..." She held her hand out to save him and he took it and gently started to shake it, "Barry Allen." He stared at their hands and then her and a small smile formed on his face.

"Barry!" Joe called as he and Singh both exited the office and on impulse he let go of Iris' hand, "what are you still doing here? Got more evidence for me?"  
"Ugh... No, sorry sir." Iris rolled her eyes at the formality and he turned to her and quietly said, "bye then. Enjoy your lunch."  
"Bye, maybe I'll see you again," he could swear she winked at him even if it was a quick second.

Flustered, Barry knocked into Captain Singh whilst leaving, whose salad fell to the ground. Holding onto his fork he glared at Barry, "do you want to tell my husband you're the one responsible for breaking my diet."

"Sorry Captain, I'll get you something right away." He could hear Iris stifle a laugh from behind him.

"It better be a burrito with the lot!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I’m going to continue this, maybe slowly whenever I have inspiration for it. Short chapter, but tell me what you think.

Nothing was going his way today, Singh had shouted at him for being late to the crime scene. He couldn't find the evidence he was sure he had filed for the case that was going to court the next day. And there was three new meta humans alone in the last week that even his downtime was non existent as he spent most of it at Star Labs. 

Barry noticed her immediately when he was walking down the stairs and suddenly his day didn't feel so draining.

Iris was there talking Eddie, the new cop from Keystone who'd being working as Joe's partner for nearly a month now.

He was attractive and charming and she was smiling that kind soft smile she remembered from last time, and Barry internally groaned. Feeling little awkward and out of place, decided to turn back around and return to his lab was a better option than walking past them.

"Barry," she spotted him before he can make his escape and called out to him to catch his attention. She patted Eddie on the shoulder and said bye before running up to catch up with Barry. "Hey just the man I was looking for."  
Barry eyes widened at that, "Hi Iris," he greeted first, "what brings you here?"

"I don't know if I mentioned," Iris began formally as she started to walk with Barry, "I'm a junior reporter at Central City Picture News." She rolled her eyes when she said junior as if she she didn't want it in her title. "I'm actually looking for a quote about the case going to court."

"Sorry Iris," Barry stops at the bottom of the stairs "I'm not at liberty to say anything about an ongoing case."  
"Figures," Iris shrugged, "It's ok, I'll just make something up."  
Barry laughed, amused by her gumption, "and what will it say?"  
"Expert sources reveal that the case is still ongoing." She grins, "I'll be fine without a quote actually."

Barry scoffs, still amused.  
"Anyway," Iris turned to leave, "I have to get back. My break's almost over. Bye Barry."

Barry was about to say bye but felt a sudden confidence and decided to go with it.  
"Iris..." The confidence dissipated as quick as it came and was replaced with nervousness when Iris looked up at him expectantly, "I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee sometime?"

"Sure I'd love to." She smiled genuinely, "but maybe not today, some other time?"  
"Yeah definitely."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So another short instalment to this piece. I want to get back into writing but I’m extremely slow and lacking inspiration. But I’ll try my best.

Jitters was unusually crowded around four in the afternoon but Linda was vigilant and had snagged her and Iris a table on the upper floor as soon as she saw an overly PDA couple leaving. They were both unfazed by the line of people waiting at the counter, seats first, coffee fix second.

"I swear if you don't stop frowning, I'm going to call him myself." Linda threatens after Iris looks at her phone for the nth time that day. A little disappointed Barry hadn't made good on the coffee date. She guessed there was some very understandable reasons, one being she hasn't been to the precinct in over a week, and she didn't exactly give him her number. Iris did have his number though. But that was sleuthing through dad’s phone without his knowledge and was still contemplating whether to call him or not.

"I'm not frowning." Iris mutters, eyebrows furrowed and not at all convincing. She offers to go wait in line and order their coffee.

Linda looks through Iris’ contacts for the CSI’s name as soon as she goes, Barry Allen did she say?

Her eyes widen when Linda hands her the phone as soon as she returns, and it's calling Barry Allen. Linda simply shrugs at the glare in her direction, she can be evil sometimes.

"Hi." She says a little quick as he picks up after the third ring.  
"Hello, Iris?" She lifts an eyebrow in surprise at the mention of her name. Linda mouths what and leans in to try and hear the conversation.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Oh... Ugh..." Something clatters on the other end, sounds like he dropped something. "I just thought it may have been you." The corners of her lips lift.

"Anyways I was calling because we never did get that coffee." Iris finally mentions after Linda urges her on with eager hand movements.

"Did you still want to?" She can sense the enthusiasm in his voice and bites her lip not to laugh. "I mean you probably do... since you called... yeah... when?"

"When ever you're not busy? Just save this number and give me a call?"

He was silent for a moment and then asks a question that takes Iris by surprise, "How about today? I'm not too busy."

Linda smirks, "he's got balls."

"Sure," rolling her eyes at Linda's remark she agrees. "How about the place Jitters, do you know it?"

"I know it," Barry replies, "meet you there in half an hour?"  
"Ok, see you soon."

Linda's still grinning when she cuts the call.

"I hate you."

"You're welcome."

 

"Sorry I'm late," Barry huffs as he finds her at the table and slides into the stool opposite "I was about to leave but something urgent came up." 

Her eyes fall on his windswept hair and slightly disheveled clothes that makes it obvious he rushed to get here. Considering, she's not too annoyed about waiting an extra 20 minutes. Linda only left ten minutes ago. "Never a dull moment being a CSI right?"

"Was that sarcastic?" He grins relieved she's didn't look mad at him, "because I assure you being in a lab all day is so much fun."

Iris laughs and Barry's beams, he wouldn't mind hearing that again.

He mentions that he’s glad she called and they could finally go on their date before becoming flustered, “I mean… not a date… I don’t think this is a date.”

“It’s a date.” Iris says teasingly, a smile gracing her lips, it shuts him up. 

When the waitress comes to their table, she glances at Iris amused that she’s still there. Barry notices the look and she admits she was there already getting her usual after work coffee when she called him.

"So this is your second coffee for the day?” 

"Third, but don't worry me and coffee are good friends."


End file.
